La Momie
by Thitilde
Summary: Longtemps avant la naissance du Christ, pour avoir osé défier le pharaon en lui ravissant son jeune fils, le grand prêtre de Thèbes, Imhotep, est momifié vivant et enseveli dans une crypte secrète d'Hamunaptra, la cité des morts. Du fond de son sarcophage, le grand prêtre jure de se venger du genre humain.


Alors cette fiction tourne autour du film : La momie. Mais les deux personnages principaux seront remplacer pas Charles Xavier et Erik Lensherr. Dans cette fiction ils n'auront pas leurs pouvoirs. Je vous laisse découvrir en espérant que vous allez aimer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Longtemps avant la naissance du Christ, pour avoir osé défier le pharaon en lui ravissant son jeune fils, le grand prêtre de Thèbes, Imhotep, est momifié vivant et enseveli dans une crypte secrète d'Hamunaptra, la cité des morts. Du fond de son sarcophage, le grand prêtre jure de se venger du genre humain.

1923 ruines d'Hamunaptra :

Un aventurier du nom d'Erik Lensherr se prépare à une nouvelle bataille avec ses hommes. Alors que les Medjaÿ sur leurs chevaux galopent avec leur fusil, sabre dans les mains, vers les soldats américain.

Tous les soldats étaient en ligne sur un muret. Ils attendent une chose : le signal d'Erik. A coter de lui se trouve un petit soldat tout maigrichon.

« - Tu ne vas pas me lâcher sur ce coup là ? Demande Erik

-Oh non c'est ta force intérieure qui me donne du courage. Répondit Beni le petit soldat.

Plus les Medjaÿ se rapprochent, plus la peur montait dans Beni. Puis il se mit à courir vers les ruines en jetant son fusil. Erik le regarda courir en se disant que c'est un lâche. Quand les Medjaÿ étaient assez prêt Erik cria à ses hommes : « feux ». Tous les soldats tirèrent. Beaucoup furent tuer, mais les soldats américains, ont dû commencer à reculer car les Medjaÿ arrivaient de tous les coter. Seul Erik était avec son fusil à la main. Mais ce dernier se retrouva à court de munition. Il abandonna le fusil et pris ses deux revolvers pour en tuer deux qui arrivaient vers lui. Quand ses deux revolvers furent eux aussi à court de munition, il en prit deux autres caché dans le dos accroché à sa ceinture. Plus de la moitié de ses hommes sont morts, il sautât par-dessus une statue qui était tombé sur le coter. La seule arme qui lui restait était son pistolet qui l'a fait tomber en sautant. Il n'eut pas le temps de le ramasser les gardes le poursuivait. Il courut jusqu'à se trouver à un cul de sac. Une immense statue très abimé du dieu Anubis. Il se retourna, les gardes l'avaient rattrapé ils étaient prêt à le tuer. Erik ferma les yeux, il savait ce qui l'attendait était la mort. Il entendit des cris, des bruits de galop qui se faisait de plus en plus loin. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, les grades n'étaient plus là. Juste un nuage de sable à cause des chevaux. Il se retourna pour voir la statue. Et d'un coup de sable se mit à bouger. Erik prend peur et cour avant que le sable ne le tue.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'un visage c'était sculpter dans le sable.

3 ans plus tard au Caire :

Dans une bibliothèque ou travail le jeune Charles Xavier. Qui était en haut d'une échelle pour pouvoir ranger des livres. Il remarqua que dans sa pile à ranger un livre devrait être rangé dans les « T », qui est l'étagère juste à coter de lui. Il commence à tendre le bras en marmonnant « fait moi le plaisir de retourner à ta place ». Mais son corps basculât, il tient en équilibre sur l'échelle. Il regardât à droite et à gauche pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un dans la salle, mais personne. On pouvait lire dans ses yeux bleus de la peur. Il avait tellement peur qui réussit à peine à sortir un « au secours ». Apres cela il fait certainement la chose à ne pas faire, il regarde en bas. Il perd l'équilibre et l'échelle tape contre l'étagère remplit de livre. L'étagère tomba sur l'autre étagère qui se trouve derrière, qui fait tomber l'étagère qui est encore derrière et ainsi de suite. Quand elles furent tout tomber il ne trouva qu'un seul mot à dire « oups ».

Le directeur arriva avec des petits gémissements de tristesse en voyant le désordre de sa bibliothèque. Quand il vit Charles il comprit que c'était de sa faute.

« -Regardez-moi ça ! cria le directeur. Oh mon dieu, envoie moi des grenouilles, des sauterelles, n'importe quoi mais pas lui. En pointant du doigt Charles.

-excusez-moi, c'était un accident. Implorât Charles

-mon cher Xavier, quand Ramsès détruisit la Syrie, ça c'était un accident commença le directeur. Vous ? Vous êtes la catastrophe incarnée !

Charles le regarda avec un air qui voulait dire qu'il était vraiment désoler, mais le directeur se fichait complètement.

-regardez ma bibliothèque ! Comment puis-je vous supportez ?

-et vous me supportez parce que… parce que je sais lire et écrire l'Egypte ancien, et je sais déchiffrer les hiéroglyphes et les écriture hiératiques, et aussi parce qu'il n'y a que moi a des millions de kilomètre à la ronde qui soit capable de classer et répertorier tous ce bazar, voilà pourquoi ! répondit Charles avec beaucoup de mécontentement à la fin de sa phrase.

-je vous emploie uniquement parce que vos parents étaient nos bienfaiteurs. Voilà pourquoi !

Charles baisa la tête de honte, car il avait raison.

-je me fiche de savoir comment, je me fiche du temps que sa prendra, mais nettoyez moi de merdier ! »

Charles fit oui de la tête comme réponse. Le directeur était partie quand il entendait un bruit dans la pièce d'a coter. C'était une partie « muser » plusieurs sarcophage et sculpture étaient dans cette pièce. Il s'avança en demandant si quelqu'un était là. Mais aucune réponse. Il prit une torche, et s'avança dans la salle. Un bruit se fit entendre dans un des sarcophages. Il s'avançât et une momie en sortie. Charles poussa un cri d'effroi, mais s'arrêta quand il entendit un rire. Un homme sorti du sarcophage. C'était son frère.

« - tu n'as donc aucun respect pour les morts ?! cria Charles

-bien sûr que si, mais parfois j'aimerai plutôt les rejoindre

-oui bas rejoint les vite comme ça tu ne bousilleras pas ma carrière comme tu as bousillé la tienne sort de la Jonathan ! cria Charles.

-sache mon petit frère, qu'au moment où je te parle ma carrière est en train de ressusciter. Dit Jonathan en sortant du sarcophage.

-ah oui ? Écoute je ne suis pas d'humeur pour ton humour j'ai mis le bazar dans la bibliothèque, et Bembridge a de nouveaux rejeter ma candidature, je manque d'expérience sur le terrain.

-mais tu auras toujours ton grand frère adoré. Dit Jonathan pour consoler son frère.

Charles sourit, son frère était le seul qui puisse le faire rire quand il était en colère ou triste.

-oh et j'ai un truc à te montrer. Se rappela Jonathan. Tien.

Il lui tendit un truc qui ressemblait à une petite boite. Charles le pris dans ses mains sur son visage on pouvait voir qu'il était heureux.

-ou tu as trouvé ça ? demanda Charles

-Dans une fouille a Thèbes. Bredouilla son frère. Dit j'ai jamais trouvé quelque chose dit moi que j'ai trouvé quelque chose !

Charles trouva un mécanisme qui ouvra la boite, dedans il y avait une carte. Charles la retira

-Jonathan, je crois que tu as trouvé quelque chose. »


End file.
